Evil Little Matchbreaker
by ChrissiMissi01
Summary: This year Shane's 16 year old sister Haley is going to Camp Rock too. The problem is that compared to her, last year Tess was a saint. Will Shane and Mitchie's relationship survive this evil little matchbreaker? Or will they crumble to peices too?
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

**This is the prolog for my new story explaining why she is such a bitch in the upcoming story. Its just for you to know why she acts the way she does and for you not to hate her.**

It had been a month since their mother had died.

Shane and Haley had been holding it together pretty well.

Then another tragedy struck the Gray residence.

Their father had been killed in a car crash.

Now it was just the 2 of them.

Since Shane was a legal adult (and not to mention a rock star), he got custody of his little sister and the house.

Their parents wills stated everything they owned, the Gray mansion, the cars, the beach house, the vintage set of guitars, belonged to the 2 of them.

It seemed like everything was fine for them.

They were holding together pretty well, but since then Haley changed.

She was no longer the sweet, friendly, lovable little sister that they had come to know.

No, now her heart was hardened, and turned into a complete bitch.

Soon she began to push away her friends, boyfriend, and everybody she met.

The only person that she allowed in was her brother.

Over time 3 of her friends eventually got back in, which gave hope for everyone else.

But the only reason they were allowed back in her life was that they shared the same secret.

Since then Shane hasn't had a girlfriend that survived the meeting with Haley.

She'd be such a bitch that most would say _"I like you, but your just not worth it" _

_And that was fine with her. _

_Everybody just assumed that she was doing it for attention, and in truth she kinda was, but for Shane's attention._

_After she lost both of her parents she felt like everybody she cared about was taken form her, so her solution was to push people away from the start. _

_And when it came to her brother, she felt as if he were truly the only person she had left in the world. _

_Sure she had 3 amazing friends, but nobody could beet the bond she had with her brother. _

_So whenever he had a girlfriend, she would make her presence known, and tell the girl what for. _

_She felt that she couldn't let anyone come between her and her brother. _

_Whether the girls were kind or not, they all got the boot. _


	2. Gotta Have My Frapachino

Just to let you know the story will be swapping mainly from Haley's, Mitchie's, and Shane's point of views. Sometimes I will maybe throw in Tess's, Caitlyn's, and Nate's point of views.

This story is a mega crossover with: Camp Rock, Hannah Montana, H2O Just Add Water, and MAYBE Wizards of Waverly Place. With other stars like Camilla Belle (BOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!), and David Henrie (he might be Justin from Wizards of Waverly Place) will be in it too. So in all Miley/Hannah haters unwelcomed, David Henrie haters unwelcomed, Camilla haters welcome! (author gives evil smile of delight)

_**Haley's p.o.v.**_

Last year my brother was forced to go to Camp Rock. I would have had to go too, but I convinced Uncle Robbie and my cousin Miley to let me stay with them in Cali over the summer. But this year I had to go. Shane's going back by choice, and Miley is going too, so I cant stay with her and Uncle Robbie like last year. I don't get why either of them want to go. They both are already famous. Shane is the lead singer of Connect Three, and Miley is really Hannah Montana! Though I don't know why she chose Hannah to be famous over herself. I was suppose to sped summer with my friends and go on tour with my brother. But no, her had to want to go back. 

I glanced down at the 6 suit cases on my bed. The 4 giant ones were for clothes. The hand bag type 1 was for all my beauty products, and my last bag held my guitar and song book. I had already filled 3 of the giant suitcases, leaving just one more for my fav outfits. I wanted to have 9 suitcases, but no, Uncle Brown said the other Campers in my cabin would need room too. 

That was another reason why I didn't want to go. I cant share a room. It's as plain as that, I need my own room. A place I can run to when I get wet without worrying if someone will see me turn into a mermaid. A place that I could seal up tight without questions when it was a full moon. If I had to share a room I would want it to be with my 3 best friends. They know about the moon, the tail, and I can be myself around them. But Emma was staying at her grandmother's house while Rikki and Cleo got to stay put here in Malibu. How I was going to miss being able to walk outside and go for a swim being that we live in a beach mansion. Suddenly my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked in an annoyed voice in case if it were Miley, Brown, or someone like that. 

"Wow, you're a bit grouchy today." I heard from the other end of the phone. 

"Sorry Rikki! I didn't know it was you." I said apologizing. 

"Actually its me, Em, and Cleo." said Rikki.

"That's right" I heard Cleo chime in. They must have been on a 3 way call.

"And how long were you going to sit there ease dropping on our conversation?" I asked.

"We weren't ease dropping, we were about to talk." Emma said defensively.

"I'm kidding you guys, cant you take a joke?"

We talked for the next 45 minutes about all sorts of topics. Like, summer, how glad we are that Charlotte isn't a mermaid anymore, how Rikki and I could see right through her, and of course swimming. Emma was bragging about how she could hold her breath for half an hour, and Rikki was getting fed up. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Gotta go ttyl." I said as I hung up my phone.

"Come in!" I shouted as I was walking back to my closet to find more clothes to take.

"Are you finished packing yet?" my brother Shane asked.

"Does it look like I am?" 

"Someone's a bit pushy today aren't we."

"That's what Rikki said, and I'm not pushy, I'm just not happy." I said.

"Look, I know you don't want to come but you'll have fun. I promise. Besides, there's nowhere else for you to go. You cant stay here by yourself, and Miley is going too." Shane said trying to reason.

"Remind me again why that is?" I said.

"While she was out shopping like Hannah she got in a shoe fight with Tyra Banks, crazy right?"

I giggled. Miley would defiantly fight you for a pair of shoes. So this didn't surprise me at all.

"Anyways" Shane continued "Uncle Robbie thought it would do her good and change her attitude." Shane said. I knew why he thought that. He couldn't believe how well it worked for Shane. When he came back he was a completely different person.

I guessed that was another reason why I was going too. Everybody saw how different Shane was, and decided I needed an attitude adjustment. But unlike him that wasn't going to work on me. When I came back I would be the same person, except maybe grouchier. If that was possible.

"You better finish packing fast. The limo will be here in an hour. He said as he left my room. I sighed and continued packing.

An hour later I heard Shane holler "It's here!" I walked to my window and groaned when I saw Jason and Nate step out of the hummer limo. I had completely forgotten they were coming this year. Slowly I lugged my luggage downstairs where the guys waited for me. 

"How come girls have to bring so much stuff?" Nate asked when he saw my 6 bags, knowing he would most likely have to carry 3 of them to the limo.

"Because I care about the way I look and don't want to look like someone who has terrible taste in fashion and color, someone like you." I shot at him. He didn't even flinch. By now he was used to my unnecessary rudeness.

"Calm down Hales." Shane said. I loved slash hated when he calls me that. Sometimes its cute, sometimes its really annoying.

The boys and their bodyguard Big Rob all carried our luggage to the limo. I climbed in first. I chose the seat farthest from all of them because I was pissed. It took like 3 hours to get there. Not counting the stops for gas and my demand to stop at Starbucks. It was 10 in the morning and I needed My Coco Carmel Frapachino. 

After my little tantrum we started on the road, me being victorious with my Frapachino in hand. We all got back in our original seats. After the Frapachino was gone and I was no longer entertained, I shot the 3 of them dagger glares. Shane and Nate both laughed, no longer afraid of the daggers I had used for years, while Jason looked scared out of his mind. And he should be. I can be very scary, very scary.

When we finally arrived the boys climbed out of the car. I debated telling the driver to hit the gas and get out of here, but before I could say anything Shane climbed back in.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"No" I shot rudely.

"Don't make me come get you." he said taking a step closer.

"Stay away from me." I said in a frantic voice as he started coming closer. Soon he fad me over his shoulder and was carrying me out.

"Put me down!" I screamed at him while pounding his back with my fists.

"Ok fine." he said as he dropped me on the dirt. I gave him my signature daggers as I stood up. He just chuckled.

_**Brown's p.o.v.**_

I was looking out the administrations office. Then I saw the limo pull up.

"Oh good, Shane and Haley are here." I said to the camp counsler Dede. Shane, Nate, and Jason climbed out of the limo eagerly, but I didn't see Haley get out. I was wondering where she was when Shane climbed back in the limo. Soon enough he came out with Haley over his shoulder with her kicking and screaming.

"I'm glad she's so excited about being here." I said with a chuckle to Dede, who had joined me at the window.

"Just wait until she finds her surprise." she said as she walked away. I walked outside to greet my niece and nephew.

_**Haley's p.o.v.**_

Brown came out to meet us.

"Hey Uncle Brown!" Shane said as they did a man hug.

"Yeah hi." I said clearly annoyed. Jason and Nate said hi and shook his hand.

"Well follow me and I'll show you your cabins." Brown said signaling us to follow. "Shane, Nate, and Jason will all be in Cabin Lyrics." he said, then continued "your roommates are already here Haley."

"Oh joy." I said with sarcasm. I really didn't want roommates. Everybody knew that, but chose to ignore it. Brown left the boys to unpack in their cabin while we continued on.

"You're staying in Cabin Pop" he explained as we walked on. I slowly nodded. 

"Here we are, I'll catch up with you later." he said walking away rather briskly, wanting to get out of ear shot, but Haley was to busy to notice.

Big Rob and I walked in carrying my luggage. 

_Then a giant scream rang across Camp Rock for everyone to hear._

**Hi guys! Tell me what you think in comment. COMMENTS ARE APPRICIATED!!!!! **


	3. The Ex

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

"Mitchie get up!" I heard Caitlyn scream in my ear. I went tumbling off my bed to the floor. When I finally looked at her it seemed as if she would die of laughter.

Caitlyn has been staying with my family for the past few weeks while her parents handle the divorce. It seems like both want Caitlyn to live with them, and are constantly fighting over it. When they would ask her who she wanted to stay with she would say she couldn't choose, that she loved them both. In all the constant bickering became to much for her and I suggested that she stay with us while they figure things out. She happily agreed and her parents decided that it was best too. My parents were ecstatic about me having another friend with me, so they agreed too.

Until she took up residence in our house, it had just been Sierra and I. I never have been that great at making friends. And there was the fact that Joslyn Meyres, the queen bee of the school, hated my guts. We started out best friends in elementary school, but when we hit middle school suddenly she was to cool to be seen with me. Then I met Sierra, a transfer from Albuquerque New Mexico. We had instantly taken a liking to each other and became best friends. Which was good because you never want to be alone in middle school. It was like a war with one person as your soldier, and the enemy had thousands.

Back to present time.

I slowly stood up, rubbing the new pain from the back of my head.

"Come on Mitchie! We've got to get going soon if we're going to make it to Camp Rock on time." Caitlyn said.

I instantly grinned. Camp Rock, a place where I finally felt like I belonged. Not to mention I got to see me rockstar boyfriend again. Last year after Final Jam Shane and I fixed our problems and began dating. But its not easy having a long distance relationship. The last time I saw him was a month ago when the band had a concert here. So I was really excited to see him again. Caitlyn understood my smile.

"Somebody's excited about seeing a certain rockstar again." she said.

"The sooner we leave the sooner you see him." Caitlyn said trying to get me moving, and it worked. In less that 30 minutes I had on my clothes and was pulling my 2 suitcases downstairs, only to find Caitlyn's 4.

"Dang girl, you bring a lot of clothes." I said messing with her.

"I know." she said as if she were proud of it.

"Hey girls, ready to go?" my mom asked.

"Yeah we are!" I said.

"We'll leave as soon as you finish your breakfast." she said. I gave a heavy sigh and sat down to eat.

"Hot Tunes should be on now. Can you turn it on Mrs. Torres?" Caitlyn asked very sweetly.

"Of course I will." my mom said with a smile and a chuckle.

_Anchor woman:_

"_After sent there last summer to get an attitude check, rockstar Shane Gray has chosen to return again this year. Many questions are being asked about why he is returning, but none of the members of Connect Three are answering, who are also attending Camp Rock this year."_

Caitlyn's eyes lit up. She had the biggest crush on Nate Blakely, but refused to admit it.

_Anchor woman:_

"_Also going to Camp Rock this year is Shane's 16 year old little sister Haley Gray."_

**Caitlyn's p.o.v.**

I glanced at Mitchie, her face had fear written all over it. We heard rumors about her. Haley was suppose to be a spoiled brat. Like Shane before he met Mitchie, but 10 times worse.

"Relax Mitch, they're probably just rumors. She's probably a sweet girl." I said as much to Mitchie as to myself. Mitchie and I would spend a lot of time together, which means sooner or later I would have to meet her. Even though they were the same age, I had a feeling she and Mitchie would **NOT **get along.

_Anchor woman:_

"_Apparently she wasn't to thrilled about being forced to attend the camp this summer. Which begs the question , 'Why would Shane force her to go?' Could there be a secret mystery girl in Shane's life? Could she be going to Camp Rock too? Is this why he wanted to return? If there is that my advise is to look out because this year she'll have to battle with his sister."_

Mitchie gulped. I could tell she was nervous. The more the report went on, the less confident I was about Haley being a sweet girl. Then Mrs. Torres interrupted my thoughts.

"Well we better get going if we're going to make it there on time." Mrs. Torres said trying to distract her daughter. I agreed. Mitchie slowly pulled herself up from the table and acted as if she was ok, but Mrs. Torres and I could see right through her act. We grabbed our luggage and loaded it in the 'Connie'sCatering' van, then started off. After what seemed like an eternity we finally reached Camp Rock.

Mitchie and I jumped out of the van desperate to stretch our legs.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

Caitlyn were practically dancing as we finally got out of the van.

"I can see you 2 are happy to be here." my mom said.

"I thought I'd never feel the ground again." Caitlyn said. I laughed.

"Ok, then. Mitchie, you still have to work in the kitchen again this year. And Caitlyn will be staying in our cabin." my mom said.

"That's fine and great!" I said. I was fine about working in the kitchen, and it was great that Caitlyn and I were in the same cabin.

Brown came out to greet us.

"Whats up matets?" he asked. We all said hi. I glanced around him to see if I could see Shane.

"I think I know who your looking for. He's in his cabin with Nate and Jason" Brown said to me.

Once again Cait's eyes lit up. Even Brown chuckled at that.

"They both are staying in Cabin Lyrics." he said

Caitlyn and I were about to set off for the boys when my mom said "Not so fast, we've still gotta get our stuff in the cabin." Caitlyn and I grabbed our suitcases and raced for the cabin. As soon as the bags hit the beds, we were gone. Soon we found our way to Cabin Lyrics. We both gave each other excited looks then knocked on the door.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn!" Jason screamed.

**Shane's p.o.v.**

I glanced at Nate, he had the same look on his face. We rushed to the door and practically shoved Jason out of the way. The girls giggled. Mitchie and I kissed hello and Nate and Caitlyn had an awkward hello. It wasn't like they could do the same thing as us. They weren't dating….yet. Nate has had a crush on Caitlyn ever since Mitchie and I introduced them to each other after final jam. And Mitchie had informed me that Caitlyn had a giant crush on him.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

I had been in their cabin maybe 5 minutes when we heard a high pitched scream. Shane jumped off his bed, told me to stay here, then charged out the door. I gave Nate a confused look.

"That's his sister. I tell you nobody can scream like she can." Nate answered.

I gave Cait a nervous look. At first I wondered why he wanted me to stay, but now I was glad he did. I wasn't quite ready to meet Haley just yet. Nate must of noticed the look too.

"Trust me, you wanna stay as far away from her for as long as possible." he said. Great, that just made me more nervous.

"What is she like?" I finally asked.

"Lets see. How do you describe a rude, rebellious, spoiled, nasty bitch? Oh wait, just like that." he said.

I took a big gulp. Then Caitlyn elbowed Nate's stomach.

"Oww! What was that for!?!?!?!!?"

"You couldn't of lied and said she was sweet, caring, and fun to be around?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm glad he told the truth, now I know what to expect." I said.

"Look, I like you. So I'm just giving you a warning. I guarantee if your dating her brother, she'll hat you. But don't let her get to you. I don't want it to end up like all of his previous relationships. After he met you, Shane changed, for the better. And I don't want him to go back to the same jerk he was before." Nate finished his speech.

It made me feel a little bit better, but not much. I still wish it were just Shane and I again this summer.

**Shane's p.o.v.**

I ran into Haley's room only to find her hug jumping with her 3 friends.

"Are you ok? Whats wrong?" I asked.

She broke apart of the group and gave me a hug and said "Nothings wrong!" "Did you have something to do with this?" she asked me.

"No, this was all Brown." I answered. She broke apart and returned to her friends.

**Haley's p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe Emma, Cleo, and Rikki were here!

"Wait, I thought you were spending the summer at your grandmothers?" I asked Emma.

"That was just a cover up so you wouldn't get suspicious." she answered,

"Well if everything is fine, I'm gonna head back to my cabin now." Shane said.

"Ok, meet you later for camp announcements?" I asked.

"Sure" he said with a chuckle as he left.

I returned to my friends.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

After maybe 15 minutes Shane came back in.

"Ok, so why did she scream?" Nate asked. Shane gave Caitlyn a look, she nodded and elbowed Nate's gut….again.

"What was that one for?!!?!" he said holding his stomach.

"You've got to learn to be less direct." she said.

Then Shane said as he sat on his bed with me "Her 3 friends are apparently staying here too."

"Great, the harmful 4." Jason said. We had forgotten he was even there. We all stared at him.

"What? You know that all together you don't want to cross them." he said.

Great, now not only do I have to worry about Haley, but now her 3 friends. We talked to the guys for the next half hour. Well it was more flirting. Shane and I were flirting, and in their own way so were Nate and Caitlyn. Poor Jason must of felt left out. Finally we headed down to the center of camp for Dee's announcements.

As we were walking down I remembered I needed to pick up something from my cabin, so I told Shane I would meet him down there.

**Haley's p.o.v.**

Rikki, Emma, Cleo, and I were going to the center of camp. It took a little longer because I was showing them the camp. We finally made it and I walked over to Shane, Jason, Nate, and some girl I didn't know.

"Hey Shane!" I said as I gave him a hug. Then I shot a very gruff, rude "hi" to the others. The girls head went back a little and her face asked "whats wrong with you?". Then suddenly I heard.

"SHANE-EEEEEEEE!!!!"

We turned around to see Shane's ex-girlfriend Camilla coming towards us. I immediately crossed my arms and gave her a glare. Camilla was the only girlfriend of Shane's that I couldn't get to leave, but luckily Shane realized that she was a psycho, stupid bitch. She came over and gave Shane a hug, only to be pushed away. Nate and I laughed. Then I shot him a glare. We couldn't think the same thing. Although I think we thought it was funny for 2 different reasons.

I glanced at Rikki, Cleo, and Emma. They didn't like her either. From the first day we met her she was rude to us. I was about to say something but then Shane spoke up.

"What are you doing here?!?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"I came to spend the summer with my boyfriend silly." she said in a stupid voice.

"Ex-boyfriend." he said.

"About that" Camilla said as she put her hand on Shane's shoulder. He pulled away.

"About nothing, we broke up. Ant that's the way its gonna stay." he said in a very rude voice.

I decided that it was my time to join this conversation.

"But Shane.." Camilla was whining but I cut her off.

"You heard him. He dumped you, and that's the way its staying. I don't even understand why he would go out with a idiotic Barbie like you." I was on a roll. "So why don't you just go run along and get lost, nobody would care." I stepped back and gave a smile.

"Shane! Are you really gonna let her speak to me like that!?!?!?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am." he said with a smirk.

"Bye-bye" Rikki said as Camilla was leaving.

She turned around and gave her a look. Rikki just did the same thing again, only making her more annoyed. I gave her a high five then started laughing. We all started laughing. I could tell everybody hated Camilla, even the new girl and Jason. Suddenly a girl with long brown hair, and dark brown eyes came up to us.

"Hey Mitchie!" the other girl with brown curly hair said.

"Hey Caitlyn!" she said as she walked up. Then gulped when she saw me. I guess she knew who I was.

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane said as he gave her a hug.

"Haley, this is my girlfriend Mitchie." Shane said. Since when did Shane have a girlfriend!?!?? How long have they been together?!?!

_Little did she know someone else was asking the same questions_

**Camilla's p.o.v.**

**What!?!?!? Shane cant have a girlfriend! He belongs with me!!!!!!!! Ugh, she isn't even as pretty as I am. I don't understand what he sees in her. Well, whatever it is I've got to prove him wrong and break them up! Nobody comes between me and my man! That Mitchie girl will pay. And by the end of summer I will be back in Shane's arms, and she'll be crying all alone.**


	4. New Friends and an Old Enemy

Haley's p.o.v.

"**GIRLFRIEND!??!?" I asked in shocked shout. I couldn't believe Shane had a girlfriend. Normally I can tell when he's dating someone, but not this time. **

"**Yeah, Mitchie's my girlfriend." he said stepping closer to me. Then he whispered in my ear "be nice, give her a shot."**

**My response was one word "never". My guess is that only Shane heard it because nobody reacted except him. Apparently that wasn't wanted to hear because he just hung his head. I smirked. Then launched my attack.**

"**So Bitchie, how long have you my brother and you been dating?"**

"**Umm, its Mitchie, and about a school year." She said shyly.**

**What?!?! He's had a girlfriend for that long and not told me? How could he!? We never keep secrets, well except my one. I glared at Mitchie. She was getting less comfortable by the second. This might be easier than I thought.**

"**Stop that!" Sane said to me.**

"**Stop what?" I asked innocently.**

"**Stop giving Mitchie those dagger eyes."**

**Apparently Miley had been watching our conversation and decided that now was the time to step in.**

"**Hey guys!" she said all peppy. "Shane, Haley, Jason, Rikki, Cleo, Emma, 2 girls I don't know" she took a pause before saying the last name "Nate". Suddenly she was shy. **

**Nate and Miley dated 2 months after my parents died. Shane warned him that when they broke up things would be awkward between them whenever he spent time with Shane's family. Today was no exception. **

"**Haley, Brown wants to talk to you." she said.**

"**Fine." I said in an unhappy voice. I wasn't ready to let Mitchie lie just yet. To wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't see Shane mouth 'thank-u' and Miley reply 'you owe me'.**

"**So what does Brown want to see me about?" I asked.**

"**He doesn't, I just didn't want you to kill that poor girl." Miley said with her cunning smile.**

"**Miley!!!!" I said in a highly annoyed voice. **

**I started to hed back to the others when Cleo and Emma held my back. I had forgotten they had come too. Apparently so did Rikki because there she was, in front of me, holding me back. By the time I shook them off Dee came on the stage. Apparently she thought we weren't paying attention, so she asked Sander and Barron to get our attention. The next thing I know, Cleo and I are squirted with a water gun. Note to self, kill Barron and Sander. But now was not the time to thing about murder. Cleo looked at me fearfully, her eyes saying 'you know this place better that I do'. I scanned the area quickly. There wasn't an empty building in sight, then I spotted a hill.**

"**Come on!" I shouted as I grabbed Cleo's hand. We raced up the hill only to just make it to the other side before tumbling the rest of the way down with our tails. **

"**OWWWWW." Cleo said when we finally reached the bottom.**

"**Ok, that hurt." I said trying to sit up.**

"**Why again did you pick the hill?" she asked.**

"**Because it was the only place we could go for someone not to see us." I said.**

**With that I dried off my tail, slowly walked over to Cleo, and dried hers. We both were a little sore form tumbling down the steep hill. We decided just to hed back to our cabin and relax for the rest of the time. After maybe 10 minutes Rikki and Emma came in our cabin.**

**Cleo and I simultaneously say 'hey'.**

"**Hey guys." Rikki said.**

"**So what did we miss?" Cleo asked.**

"**Well, there are 2 new jams Fire and Ice Jam, and Masquerade Jam. And since this is the 10th**** year Camp Rock has been open, they're having a celebration dance." Emma said.**

"**Masquerade?" I loved the idea of meeting your prince charming at a masquerade party but not knowing who he was. It gives you a chance to get to know someone before your know who they are. Example, If Shane went he might be able to meet a girl and not have her being an obsessed fan while she was around him.**

**We chatted for the next 30 minutes about random things. We never really had serious talks. We were just random. Then headed down to the Mess Hall for Opening Night Jam.**

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

After Haley left things went smoothly. We acted normal and tried to avoid the topic of Haley. After a while of hanging out together, I had to exclude myself to help cook. Caitlyn decided that she would help too. After everything was finished Caitlyn and I walked out to meet the others. Then suddenly I ran into someone and fell to the ground

"Watch where your going freak!" she said. I looked up to see Joslyn Meyres standing over me.

"Oh hey Bitchie, Caitlyn." she said giving us very rude glares.

"What are you doing here Joslyn?" Caitlyn asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm here to become famous, and meet my future husband." she said.

I rolled my eyes. Cait and I knew exactly who she was talking about. Joslyn Meyers was the ringleader of the obsessive Shane Gray fans.

"More importantly why are you here?" Joslyn asked rudely.

"Whats your problem? Are you p.m. or something." I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Tess Tyler coming over to us. Like Shane and I, after Final Jam last year we resolved our issues and became friends. Even she and Caitlyn were friends again.

"And who might you be?" Joslyn asked crossing her arms. God she was such a diva!

"Tess Tyler, daughter of Tj Tyler, famous popstar." she said.

"Oh, well I'm Joslyn, and I think you and I will be great friends." she said suddenly all sweet.

"Yeah, yeah. Cut the crap." Tess said not buying he fake sweetness.

Caitlyn and I laughed. Tess always could tell a faker. I guess it takes one to know one. Well, she was one, but not anymore.

"Come on Mitchie. The guys are waiting for us." she said kindly to us, then shot Joslyn dagger eyes. I had to admit Tess was an expert at them, but they were nowhere near Haley's.

As we were walking away I ran into another girl, but this time we both fell. I am such a klutz.

The girl had blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a Gwen Stefani smile, but Instead of being bold, she seemed shy.

"Sorry! I am so sorry!" she said repeatedly.

"Its ok, it was my fault." I said with a kind smile.

"I'm Mitchie." I said as I stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amanda." she said, politely shaking my hand.

"Hi I'm Caitlyn." "And I'm Tess." the 2 others popped in.

"So is this your first year?" Tess asked.

"Oh no. I've been coming here for 3 years now." she said.

"Really? I don't think I've seen you before." Caitlyn said.

"That's because I normally stick to the shadows." she said.

"You mean you've never even competed in final jam?" Tess asked in shock.

"Yeah, I mean I always write songs, but never sing them in public." Amanda said.

"You write songs?"

We spent the next 10 minutes getting to know Amanda. Her full name is Amanda Hayden Vitts. She lives in Dalton Georgia. She's 17, turning 18 in 2 weeks. Writes and sings country music, and likes to hike and swim.

I guess the guys started wondering where we were because they came and found us. I introduced them to Amanda, who was blushing madly. Especially when Jason started talking to her. The rest of us watched I in observation. By the time camp was over they would so be a couple.

As we talked together I whispered something in Caitlyn's ear, and she agreed. Then we went off to find my mom. She was in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I said trying to make small talk. She saw right through me.

"What do you 2 want?" she asked.

"Well theres this girl, her names' Amanda." I started

"Shes really sweet and.." Caitlyn continued.

"We were wondering if she could possibly…" I said dragging it out. Caitlyn and I have a tendency to do that.

"Just spit it out already." mom said.

"We were wondering if she could use the 4th bed in our cabin?" Caitlyn finished.

"Of course she can girls!" mom said.

We thanked her then went back to the Mess Hall.

"Hey Amanda!" Cait said as we walked back up.

"We were wondering if you wanted to stay in our cabin with us." I said.

"Sure, that sounds great. And now I don't have to meet my 3 new roommates…" she paused and pulled out a slip of paper from her back pocket. "Joslyn Meyers, Camilla Belle, and Alex Russo." 

"Oh, then you really should move in with us. Trust me, you do not want to share a room with them. Well at least Joslyn and Camilla." Caitlyn said.

"Whos Camilla?" I asked.

Caitlyn paused, she forgot that I had never met Shane's ex-girlfriend.

"She's Shane's bitch of an ex-girlfriend." Caitlyn said. 

Oh great. Now not only do I have to deal with my enemy, but now an ex? How was that fair? Then Dee interrupted my thoughts when she announced the first performer of the night. Oh great, now I have to hear Joslyn sing. Then she started.

**Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your ! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me. No way! No way! No it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your 're so fine. I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about you all the time. You're so addictive.**

**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)**

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious. And hell yeah. I'm the mother fuckin' princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)She's like so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking about!Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one.**

**Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend.**

**Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me. No way! No way! No it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You You! I want to be your girlfriendI can see the way, I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again.(And again and again and again)**

**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear. Better yet make your girlfriend disappear. I don't want to hear you say her name ever again.(And again and again and again! )Cause she's like so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together that's what everyone's talking about!Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your ! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me. No way! No way! No it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other. So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?OhIn a second you'll be wrapped around my finger. Cause I can, cause I can do it better. There's no other. So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your Way No Way...Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me. No way! No way! No it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your Way No Way...Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend. No Way No Way...Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like me. No way! No way! No it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend. No Way No Way Hey Hey...**

Finally she finished. I had to admit she had a good voice.

"I think I going to go move my stuff into your cabin now." Amanda said. From the looks of it Joslyn would be going back any minute.

"Ok, we're in Cabin Blues." I said.

**Amanda's p.o.v.**

When I got to my old cabin I found a girl sitting on her bed. She had long, thick black hair, dark brown eyes, and a little Hispanic.

"Hi" I said shyly as I made my way over to my bed.

"Hey." she said with a sincere smile "I'm Alex."

"So are you my roommate." Alex asked.

"I was, but then I met these really nice girls and they asked me to stay with them, so I'm moving my stuff." I said.

"Oh." she said a little disappointed.

"I'm sure I'll see you around camp." I said. I hated it when I made people feel bad.

"Yeah we probably will." she said.

"Hey, a word of advice. I'd get out and socialize so you can get out of this cabin." I said.

"Why"

"Because I've met one of the girls, shes a bitch, and I hear the other one is a bitch too." I said.

"And that makes me feel so much better." Alex said sarcastically. I giggled, then we busted in laughs.

"Come with me. Once I drop my stuff off at my new cabin, I can introduce you to my friends." I said.

"Oh what the heck." she said, tossing down the magazine she was reading.

When I was settled in my new cabin we went back to the Mess Hall. I introduced Alex to Tess, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, Jason, and Nate. Alex seemed really happy to be the center of attention. Well, of our group anyway. Everyone immediately liked and got a long with Alex just as I did. Turns out shes from New York.

We did the exact same thing with Alex that they did to me when we met. We learned her full name is Alexandra Mary Ann Russo (sorry, I didn't know her middle name). Shes from New York. Her parents own a sub shop, which is below their apartment. Shes turned 16 3 months ago. And she had a pet dog named Dragon. Well she said it was her brother Justin's dog.

"Hey Alex!" A guy came up to us and said. He had black hair and blue eyes just like Haley, and Hispanic, but not as much as Alex. They actually looked a lot alike.

"Hey! You guys this is my geeky brother Justin." she said.

"I resent that." he said.

We all said hi one at a time. When he came to Tess it was like the earth stood still. He stood there for 10 seconds just staring at her. Tess was blushing furiously. Finally he realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Hello" Tess said with her winning smile as she held out her hand.

"Hello." Justin said. But instead of shaking her hand, he lifted it up and kissed it. Tess started blushing furiously again. I think she was redder that her custom made red Prada dress. 

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

I eyed Jess. That was the nickname I gave Justin and Tess when I saw how the reacted when they met. There was going to be a lot of romance this summer. I could already see the couples: Naitlyn, Jamanda, and now Jess. 

We hug out together for the next half hour then headed back to our cabins. Shane and I kissed goodbye, while the girls hugged goodbye, and had awkward goodbyes with their future boyfriends. By the time we got back to our cabin my mother was asleep, so we had to stay quiet. We would of gone outside and done something else, but curfew was at 10. It was the first day of Camp Rock and already I was popular again. But it wasn't like I was queen bee. Just the girl that everyone likes.

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think in comment. It is currently 2 am, so if there is any errors I am sorry.**


	5. Spying

**Haley's p.o.v.**

It was Opening Night Jam. I was suppose to be having a blast with my 3 closest (not to mention only) friends, but my eyes kept wandering back to Mitchie. Emma said that she seemed sweet and to leave her alone, while Rikki said I should give her a piece of my mind, and fist. Cleo like usual, was in-between, saying she could see how each one was thinking. I love her to death (no I'm not gay), but she just cant make a decision on her own. So while Rikki was pushing me to them, Emma was holding me back. Then Emma and Rikki got in their usual fight over who was right.

Cleo just rolled her eyes. I giggled, the walked over to her and the punch bowl.

"So what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"Like I said, I can see both points of the argument, but for now I think you should leave her alone. Just don't tell Rikki I said that." I giggled. (FYI: I giggle Shane chuckles, and yes, there is a difference)

And that was that. I decided for now just to leave Mitchie, excuse me, Bitchie alone. Its not that I let my friends make decisions for me, but I only wanted to know Cleo's opinion. At first Rikki and I were the closest because of our similar attitudes, but then Cleo and I started getting closer. I think it was because shes been through this before.

Maybe a year ago her mom left them, and her little sister Kim died in a car crash on the way back from a concert with her friends. (car crashes are a very popular way of death) So she knows how I fell because basically she did the same thing. At first she pushed away her friends and Lewis, then rejected the world. Although I have to say, I am doing a better job at being a bitch than she was. And whenever her father would go on a date, she'd do whatever she could to sabotage it. But then she eventually opened back up to us and Lewis. (but at that point the was dating Charlotte) And then the normal events took place. Lewis found out Charlotte was a psycho, and dumped her for Cleo. _Yada yada Yada_

Eventually she let her dad date again (something I will never let Shane do, that will last)_. _And he ended up getting married again to Catharine Kollins, a single mother with an adorable 6 year old son. Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and I all got to be brides maids. And don't let me get started on her dress, it was so beautiful, and really complimented her body. But yet, so simple. Just a plane beach wedding dress. (link on profile, FYI: so is the Tess's custom made red Prada dress) (the model is Cleo's step mom)

I had to admit that she had a pretty good life now, but there was no way I was letting anyone else in, or allowing Shane to have a relationship.

The Jam finally started with some horrible singing by a girl called Joslyn I think. I considered singing, but decided against it. So instead I just hung out with my friends. At 9:30 my friends and I decided to go for a walk. We were having fun until I ran into the obnoxious girl with a horrible voice.

"Ugh, watch where you're going, loser." the bitch said.

"Me, the loser? At least I have enough sense to know not to cross blue with purple." I said glancing at her equally horrible outfit.

"News flash bimbo, purple is the new black, and black goes with blue." the idiotic girl said. I mean seriously, purple and blue do not go together. And she called me the bimbo.

"That just means that purple is now the new popular color, not that it will go with most colors." God this girl was really stupid. Hey! I just thought of a great name for her that I will now refer to her as. ElStupido. Its Spanish for stupid person, I think. Oh well, it will still work.

"Whatever" she said in defeat because ElStupido knew I was right.

"Wow, that has got to be the lamest comeback I have ever heard, bimbo." I said.

She turned around. "What did you just call me?" Was she death too? But before I could respond Emma stepped in.

"She said you're a bimbo. You know, a really, really stupid, normally pampered, rich girl with no brains what so ever." Wow, how knew Emma could be so mean.

"I'm not a bimbo!" she shouted.

"Lets run it through the check list, shall we?" Rikki said.

"rich?"

"check" Cleo said.

"stupid beyond belief?"

"check?" Emma said.

"terrible comebacks?"

"check" I said.

"major obsessor over someone who will never, ever like you?" Rikki said glancing at her 'future Mrs. Gray' shirt.

"check" we all chimed in.

ElStupido just grunted and ran away before we could insult her more. Oh if only someone could of seen us tell her off. _Little did they know 2 people saw them_

**Alex's p.o.v.**

"Wow, that's my roommate?" I asked Amanda. When we heard the argument going on between the girl and the other group, we crouched below bushes to watch the drama.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Amanda said.

"Great, I can wait to get back to my cabin now." I said sarcastically.

"Oh really because I'm pretty sure you can go now." Amanda said with a smirk.

"I was kidding!" I practically shouted.

"I know, but you left the door wide open." She said with another smirk.

"Whatever, lets just go in before we're caught." I said as we stood up, and walked to the entrance of the Mess Hall.

**Haley's p.o.v.**

We all walked to our cabin in laughs over our successful stand-off. Alone we were pretty good at comebacks, but together lord have mercy on the victim. I had no idea how tired I was. As soon we got back to our cabin, I crashed on my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Emma's alarm. Rikki and I both groaned. I never, ever used an alarm, and I got the feeling she didn't either. Emma laughed at our unwillingness to get up. But we finally got dragged out of bed by Cleo and Emma. Cleo chose me because she was the only one I wouldn't slap silly.

After 45 minutes in the bathroom, I came out fully dressed ready for the day. I was wearing a cute light purple baby doll top that was more like a shirt/dress, my favorite navy blue jeans, and my black and purple converse. I was also wearing my locket, (like the other girls' lockets, but with all three stones combined), charcoal earrings, and a denim jean navy hat. My hair was flattened, with small random curls at the bottom.

Cleo, Rikki, and Emma went to the Mess Hall to eat, but I wasn't hungry so I decided to stay in the cabin. I got bored and started to flip through my old song book and landed on a song I wrote almost 3 years ago. I walked over to Katie (my guitar) and started to strum the notes, and before long, started to sing.

**You don't know my name. You don't know, anything about me. I tried to play nice. I wanna be in your game. **

**The things that you say. You may think, I never hear about them. But word travels fast. I'm telling it to your face, I'm standing her behind your back.**

**You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd. You don't know what its like, to be left out. And you don't know how it feels, to be your own best friend. On the outside looking in.**

I sighed as I place my precious guitar on my bed. That was how it used to be. I was the outsider, the nobody, the girl everybody picked on. Then I met Emma. She was kind and introduced me to her 2 friends. Rikki was a little prickly at first, but then eventually warmed up to me.

One day while we were walking down the hall, Olivia (my old arch enemy, also known as miss popularity), poured a bottle of water on my head. I darted for the girls bathroom. Not thinking, I didn't lock the door, and soon Cleo came in to check on me. At first I thought she would freak out, but instead she had on a 'I so knew it' face. She soon revealed her and her 2 other friend's secret, and that afternoon we all went for a swim together. Then a highly annoying voice that I had come to know as Miley's rang through the air.

"Oh my god cus! That was amazing! So much different than your songs now." she said coming over to me. I guess she was spying on me while I played. It looked like she was about to hug me, but then though better of it.

"Smart girl" I thought. Anyone (except Shane and my buddies) who hugged me got slugged. Nate and Jason had to learn the hard way before people got the message. Lets just say Nate had a broken nose, and Jason had to wear a lot of make-up over one eye for the next 2 weeks. Since then nobody has been brave enough to hug me.

"Could you play the full song for me?" she questioned. What is up with all the stupid questions?

"Of course, absolutely…." I said then paused. Miley had a really annoyingly stupid grin on her face. "NOT!" I finished. Her smile quickly faded.

"Maybe some other time then." she said before exciting.

I smirked before putting away one of my most prized possessions. There was no way I was ever singing that song in public. Not even to Shane. Maybe Cleo, Rikki, and Emma since they understand my unpopular beginning.

I glanced at my watch. I had 10 minutes to get to class. I just laid back on my bed. Brown was my first teacher, and he wouldn't mind if I was late. All he could do is look at me disappointedly. I smirked at the thought.

Before I knew it, it was time for class to start. I slowly walked to class. When I finally arrived I was 10 minutes late. Brown gave me the look that I imagined. Of course that only made me giggle.

"You think arriving to my class late is funny?" he asked, trying to be serious. He was failing miserably. And that only made me giggle more. After being elbowed be Emma, Rikki got up from her seat to lead me away before I did anything I would regret. The whole way back I couldn't stop giggling.

"In future, be on time for my class, Mrs. Gray." he said. Ugh, I hate it when people call me that! It makes me feel so old.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I said. He just shook his head and continued. I zoned out for the class. It was a bad decision giving me the seat by the window. Then Brown snapped me back to reality.

"Haley?" he said picking me.

"Yeah, what?" I asked wondering what was going on. The kid in front of me laughed. Big mistake. I kicked his back, sending him out of his chair.

"OWWW, Brown, she kicked me." he said pointing to me. What are we, in kindergarten? If he was going to be immature, so was I.

"No I didn't!" I said crossing my arms.

"Do we have to start the violence this early in the morning Haley?" Brown asked me annoyed.

"Yes" Cleo responded for me. Sending the whole class into laughter.

"Whatever, what was the question?" I asked.

"It wasn't a question, I volunteered you to come up and sing for us."

Then I saw Miley turn around and look at me. Oh great, she probably told Brown that I was singing an really old song and she wanted to hear all of it. Well I was going to sing alright, it just wasn't what they wanted. I quickly shot Miley a dirty look before walking up to the front of class. This time Brown smirked.

**You're hot n you're cold. You're yes and you're no. You're in and you're out. You're up and you're down. You're wrong when its right. Its black and its white. We fight we breakup, we kiss we makeup. You don't really want to stay, no. But you, you don't really want to go. Cuz you're hot n you're cold. You're yes and you're no. you're in and you're out. You're up and you're down.**

I smirked at Miley and Brown. They wanted an original, I gave them an original, just not the one they wanted. I walked back to my seat. 5 minutes after I sat down I started to zone out again. But once again Brown snapped me back in reality. This time it was with the words 'you're free to go'. He didn't have to say more, nor did he have time to say more before I was out the door. Soon the girls caught up to me as we walked back to our cabin for the 15 minute breaks we got in-between classes.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, well for me. I gave my teachers hell. So much of it that they decided I wasn't worth the effort and allowed me to zone out like I wanted to. Only Nate (who was also a counsler this year) tried to get me involved in the stupid pitch class. I already knew how to control my tempo, so I refused. Finally he gave a sigh of defeat and moved on.

By the time lunch came I was starving. When my friends and I came into the Mess Hall, I spotted Miley, Shane, and the others signaling me to sit with them. I didn't feel like being with the weird kids, and my brother, so I chose an empty table for my friends and I to sit at.

The next period we all had different classes, so we had to split up. As I was walking to my next class I ran into Miley. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed an insanely hot guy standing next to her.

"Hi Haley! This is my friend Thomas." she said gesturing to the hunky guy standing next to her. (picture Lucas Till)

"Yeah, hi" I replied as I normally would. Just because he was hot didn't mean he got special treatment.

**Miley's p.o.v.**

When I introduced Thomas to Haley, she didn't seam like she cared. However, I couldn't help but notice how he was staring at her. Hmm, maybe there was a future for them. An evil smile played over my face. This summer I was going to play matchmaker.

"Well bye." Haley said before walking off.

"Yeah, we better be getting going." I said gesturing Thomas to our next class.

As we were walking away out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thomas look back at Haley. He didn't seem to care about her rudeness. Well that is just lucky, because most people do.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

Unfortunately I had most of the same classes with Haley, but she was to busy fighting with the teachers and day dreaming to notice me, I guess. The only reason she probably acts like that is because she knows she can. Being the fact the her uncle runs the camp.

Since Haley was ignoring me, my day went smoothly. That was until I ran into Joslyn on my way to class.

"Watch where your going, nerd." she said.

"Why don't you?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Your excused, now I'm on my way to class." I said, but before I could walk away, she grabbed my arm.

"I demand that you apologize to me!" she said in a snobby voice.

"Yeah, and while I'm at it I'll go hang myself." I said sarcastically.

"You should." she said.

"You see I would, but then you wouldn't have a rope." I said.

"What?" she asked clueless.

"You'll need a rope out here. You never know when you'll need to tie up a trap or prevent a bear from getting you things."

"BEARS!?! NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEARS!" Was she really that retarded?

"Yep, I saw one in the woods, right by your cabin the other day." I said. Joslyn looked terrified. I quickly turned away before she could see my smirk. Joslyn was an idiot. I don't know how she has a 4.0.

My next class was Shane's, then I was free for the day. We did a hip hop routine, and this time he was a lot nicer.

As I was walking away, Shane caught up to me.

"Hey gorgeous." he said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey popstar." I said as he kissed my cheek.

"Its rockstar." he corrected.

"Yeah, sure." He just sighed and laughed.

"So, you up for a canoe ride?" Shane asked as we neared the dock.

"Why I would love one." I said all fancy. He laughed and we started getting ready to go on the lake.

10 minutes later we were out doing circles on the lake. That was kind of our thing.

"So how was your morning?" he asked.

"OK, but a lot better now." I said.

"I heard you had Haley in most of your classes. So what did she do, and be honest." Shane said.

"Oh where to begin? Well, she was 10 minutes late for her first class with Brown, zoned out of the lesson, kicked a guys back, and sang a song that was not what he wanted to hear, oh and she shot Miley several dirty looks." I said.

"Wow, who knew she could cause so much trouble?" he said, then added "don't answer that."

"That was only her first class. She refused to take part in anything, and by the time she got to her 4 class, the teacher jumped a little when she entered. When she asked why she did that, the teacher said there was a beware of Haley sign in the counselor's room."

"Oh yeah, I saw that, but thought it was a joke." Shane said.

"After that the only person who actually tried to get her evolved in the class was Nate. She refused and threatened to give him a dead knee if he didn't leave her alone. Finally he gave up and moved on with the lesson." Shane just chuckled and said "that's Haley for you."

"Yeah so I've heard. Is it true that if you hug her, she'll slug you." I asked.

"I think you should ask Jason's right eye and Nate's nose. Both could answer that question."

"Wow. Ok now I am officially scarred of your sister." I said

"As long as I'm around, you shouldn't be. I will never let her do anything to hurt you." he said.

"Really?"

"Really."

We started to lean in, but before we could kiss our canoe flipped over.

**Haley's p.o.v.**

I was walking down to the dock to go for a swim. We had been there for 2 days and I hadn't snuck a swim yet, I couldn't believe myself. I was about to dive in when I noticed Shane and Mitchie on a canoe. I glared at the 2. They seemed so happy, something I couldn't let Shane feel with any other girl but me. I quickly dove in the water and got as close to the canoe as possible without them seeing me.

I overheard Mitchie say "Ok now I am officially scarred of your sister."

I smirked, she should be. I couldn't hear what Shane said, but whatever it was it made her feel better and they started to lean in. I quickly took control of the water and tipped the canoe. At first I thought I won, but then they started laughing and having fun. Soon enough they were kissing. Oh she was going to pay big time for this. But before I could do anything else, I decided to get out of there before I was spotted.

Mitchie won……this round.

**Hi guys! Sorry there hasn't been much Smitchie. I promise there will be more in the next chapter. Read and Review! Peace out,**

**Janet**


	6. Alex Gets A Backbone

Haley's p.o.v.

**After my failure (it stings to say it) of tearing apart Mitchie and Shane, I decided to continue swimming to burn off my anger. And it worked. Within 30 minutes I was completely happy and continent with swimming with the fishes. There wasn't many variety, but it is something to swim by. Don't get me wrong, I love to swim alone, but its fun to mess with the fish.**

**After drying my tail on the other side of camp near the woods (cant have people see my tail now can I), I decided to go for a walk. I knew most likely I wouldn't run into anyone else. Most people hated the woods because they thought they saw some wild animal. Yeah they did, it was a skunk, the only thing about it is its spray, which you can avoid if you slowly walk away.**

**After maybe 20 minutes of walking I began to hear water. I picked up my pace an headed in the direction of the rushing water. Soon I found myself at a beautiful waterfall. There were actually 2 waterfalls, one bigger one smaller. I climbed a few rocks and was soon at the top. The area was surprisingly flat, soft, and covered in grass. I guess the water ran underground because I didn't see a stream. Since the top of the waterfall was flat land, it ran into the woods. I bet I could find a way from camp to here so I wouldn't have to climb the rocks everytime.**

**Soon curiosity got the best of me and I began climbing up the bigger waterfall. It was steeper, the rocks were smother, and some rocks were lose causing me to slip a few times. Luckily I was able to pull myself back up before I plummeted to my death. Soon I made it to the top. The view was amazing! You could see above the trees for at least a mile. I had to sit there for a while cooling off. All together I got a pretty good workout. Hiking in the woods, climbing 2 waterfalls, I deserve to relax. Then I had an idea. I quickly stood up and took a running charge towards the edge of the waterfall.**

**Within a few seconds I hit the water. It felt so amazing against my parched skin. Then 10 seconds later I was enjoying the wonderful, cool water with my tail. I decided to dive down and see what I can find. After a few minutes I found a large opening, like the 1 to the moonpool. But this 1 opened into a tunnel. Once again curiosity got the best of me and I decided to find where it led. After 10 minutes under water the tunnel took me back to the main lake for Camp Rock. This is a good thing to know in case if I want to be alone. I've decided that the waterfall would be my place. And now I could reach it from land or the lake.**

**When I decided to finally grace the camp with my presence I headed to my cabin. On my way I ran into Miley's super cute friend, Thomas I think his name is.**

"**Oh hi Haley. " he said with a sweet smile.**

"**Yeah, hi." I shot kinda rudely.**

**He just shrugged it off and continued.**

"**So, what are you up to?"**

"**I'm going to my cabin." I said. I was in no mood to talk, gorgeous or not.**

"**And that's………" he said hinting for me to answer.**

"**It's 2 cabins behind the mess hall."**

"**Oh cool, mines only 3 cabins to the right. I'm rooming with Andy, Sander, and Barron."**

"**Oh, those nerds?!?" I asked kinda surprised.**

"**They're not nerds, they're actually cool. You should hang out with us so you can find out for yourself."**

**Was he asking me out?**

"**No thanks. I prefer to hang with people who speak the alphabet, not belch it." and that was the truth.**

"**Maybe some other time then."**

"**Yeah, not really. I normally stick with my friends." I can be harsh when it comes to rejecting people. This was only mild.**

"**Give it time." he said walking off.**

**Was he trying to be smooth? I think he was implying that 1 day I would want to hang out with him. Whatever.**

**Soon I made it into my cabin.**

"**Hey Haley! We were just going to go for a swim. Wanna come with?" Rikki asked.**

"**I just went. You guys go have fun."**

"**Well ok. Join us if you change your mind." Cleo said.**

"**Are we ready to go then?" Emma asked.**

"**I think we are, Em." Rikki said.**

**As they were leaving, they all simultaneously said 'later'.**

**I couldn't help but giggle.**

**While they were gone, I was going to use the opportunity to work on my new song. Its called 'Hurry Up And Save Me' So far I had these lyrics:**

**I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do. Then I saw you from the corner of my eye and it hit me like a tone of bricks, I cant lie. Oh you got to me.**

**My life was alright living in black in white, but you changed my point of view.**

**Show me your colors. Show me your colors.**

**Cuz without you I'm blue. Without you I'm**

**Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. I just wanna see the light, and I do when I'm with you.**

**Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. I just wanna see the light, and I do when I'm with you.**

**I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind. Cuz the way its going down in my life, I feel like a prisoner in a lie. Are you feeling me? Cuz the way you make my break, my shake, my wall around, I feel like I'm out. **

**Show me your colors. Show me your colors.**

**Cuz without you I'm blue. Without you I'm**

**Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. I just wanna see the light, and I do when I'm with you.**

**Hurry, hurry up.**

**Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me. I just wanna see the light, and I do when I'm with you.**

**My windows opened up Tonight I'm crawling out. Will you be there? Are you waiting? Will you be there? Will you save me?**

I've got more than half the song finished, I just need to finish it.

I started to pull out my song book (yes, that was all from memory) when I noticed it wasn't the way I left it. It was in the same place, but it was tilted the wrong way. When I put it away it was tilted to the right, now it was to the left.

Who could have messed with it? Only 1 way to find out. I opened the notebook and began looking for signs of a reader. A-ha! I found a bit of glitter on a page with 1 of my old songs 'Miss Popularity'. I never wear glitter, and neither does Em, Rikki, and Cleo. And it was an old song of mine, so it must have been Miley!

Note to self, kill Miley.

But first I was going to finish my song.

It took me almost an hour, but I finally finished it. Then I headed down to Miley's cabin. I heard shes staying with some girls named Tess and Ella. I hope for their sake their not in the cabin. Just my luck they weren't, but Thomas was.

"MILEY" I practically screamed.

"You might want to leave." Miley said to Thomas, he took the hint.

"HOW DARE YOU GO THROUGH MY SONGBOOK!" I screamed.

"Well you would say no if I asked, and I wanted to see more of your original work." she said.

"You had no right! That was my songbook! How would you feel if I went through your stuff?"

"I'd be fine with it." she said with a shrug.

"Ok then, lets see." I said walking over to her suitcases.

"Oh, whats this?" I said pulling out a thong.

"Give me that!" Miley screamed.

"Ha! See!"

"You still would of said no if I asked, and I don't take back what I did." Miley said snooty (she probably wasn't, but I was mad)

"Well you will be." I said.

A few minutes late I walked out of her cabin with sore knuckles. What happened you ask? Lets just say Miley will be wearing a lot of purple eye shadow for the next week or longer.

I walked quickly back to my cabin. I didn't feel like running into anyone else in case I loose my temper and take it out on them. Suddenly I wasn't hungry. Even though dinner was in less than an hour, I decided to sleep early. Within a few minutes I was sound asleep.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

**Unfortunately instead of spending the afternoon with Shane, I had to help cook. Wonderful Caitlyn decided it would be best to help me. In truth we probably took longer because we would mess with each other. Like crack an egg on her hed, splash her with water, or throw food at each other.**

**Finally after what seemed like forever, we finished the pork chops.**

**Soon we met our friends in the mess hall. Tess, Ella, Miley, and Amanda were waiting for us.**

"**Miley! What happened to your eye?" Caitlyn asked.**

"**That's what we've been wondering." Ella answered.**

**Miley just sighed and said "I'll tell you later."**

**Eventually the mess hall began to fill, and in walks miss Camilla, her right hand girl Joslyn, and surprisingly Alex following quietly behind.**

"**Out of our way Bitchie!" Joslyn said as she came closer.**

"**Bitchie? What a horrible name!" Camilla said as she made a face.**

"**Its Mitchie-**

"**Doesn't make a difference." she said cutting me off. Who knew Shane would date such a bitch?**

"**You don't make a difference." Tess said stepping in.**

"**Ouch, that hurts." Camilla said sarcastically. **

"**Don't stare at me freak!" Camilla shouted at Amanda.**

"**I wasn't looking at you bitch. I was looking at Alex and wondering why she would agree to be a part of your copy crew."**

**Alex just hung her head.**

"**Maybe she decided we were cooler and better to be around than you." Camilla said crossing her arms.**

"**No your not." Tess and Alex said simultaneously.**

"**Shut up!" Camilla yelled harshly at the cowering Alex.**

"**Hey! Don't talk to my baby sister like that!" Justin said walking up.**

"**And who are you?" Joslyn asked.**

"**Gee, if you weren't such a bimbo you'd register that he said baby sister." Tess said in a mocking tone.**

**We all laughed.**

"**I'm not a bimbo! No matter what you or the other wanna-be says!" she said pouting like a 3-year-old.**

"**Other wanna-be?" I asked.**

"**Oh, last night Haley totally told her off. It was so hysterical." Amanda said giggling.**

"**Yeah it was." Alex said with small laughter.**

"**SHUT UP!" Camilla yelled more fiercely this time.**

**Alex almost fell back.**

"**Hey you cant talk to her like that bitch!" Tess yelled.**

"**I can talk to her how I want to. She chose to be with me." Camilla said.**

"**No I didn't." Alex said quietly, but we still heard it.**

"**How many times do I have to yell shut up before you get the message?!!?!?" Camilla said furious.**

"**What do you mean you didn't?" I asked.**

**Camilla glared at Alex, her eyes saying 'don't you dare continue' still, Alex found her voice.**

"**I was told to join and follow or sleep outside in the roof."**

"**Why didn't you say you were rooming with this bitch?" Miley asked stepping out of the shadows.**

"**Hello Milly." Camilla said rudely.**

"**Its Miley dimwit. And nice to see you too. I sure have missed you since Shane DUMPED you." Miley said with a smirk.**

"**Yeah, why didn't you say something? We have an extra bed in our cabin since Peggy wasn't able to make it this year. Its yours if you want it." Tess said.**

"**Really?!?!!" Alex asked in a hopeful voice.**

**Yeah" Ella said.**

**Alex started to step to us, but Camilla stopped her with her hand and said "You really don't want to do that."**

"**I think, actually I know I do." Alex said stepping to us.**

**The mess hall filled with 'owwwwwwwwwwwwws' and 'burn!s'.**

**Go Alex! Finally getting a backbone.**

**Camilla and Joslyn left outraged.**

"**Hey guys! What'd we miss?" Nate said as they entered the mess hall.**

**We all burst into laughs.**

"**What? Whats so funny?" Shane asked.**

"**You just missed the best stand-off Camilla and us." Caitlyn said trying to stop laughing.**

"**Awwwwwww! Jason! I want to see that! Why'd you have to lose the guitars?" Nate grumbled.**

**Shane just laughed.**

"**Relax Nate. Knowing Camilla, there will be more." he said.**

**My face dropped. I don't know how I would do on my own. With my friends I'm fine, but how would I face a 1-on-1 confrontation.**

**Shane must of seen my worry.**

"**Don't worry Mitch. No matter what she says, just remember that in the end you got what she wants and shall never have again." he said as he gave me a hug, then kissed me.**

**He was right. I had the ultimate prize, Shane. Something that I will never let her take from me.**

"**Brake it up love birds!" Caitlyn said.**

**I started to blush.**

"**Well, I'm hungry." Jason said out of the blue.**

**We all started laughing and followed his lead in grabbing a plate. We sat at our usual table, in our usual seating. I was by Shane on the end, Tess was by Justin on the opposite side from me, next to Shane sat Nate, and next to Nate sat Caitlyn, and across from them was Jason and Amanda, Alex was on 1 end, while Miley was on the other. Surprisingly we all fit.**

**After dinner Shane and I snuck away to our special place. It was an opening in the forest. It was surrounded by trees, had a small stream running through it, a clear opening so you could see the stars, and the grass was long and soft.**

**Shane and I found this place the day that we were to leave. Since then at camp, this has been our place.**

**When we got there I saw that Shane had a blanket spread out on the ground so we could look at the stars. **

"**You didn't have to do this." I said.**

"**Do what?" he asked.**

"**Everything. Return to Camp Rock, date me, or make this lovely spot for us."**

"**All of those things I wanted to do Mitchie." he said removing a stray hair from my face.**

**I smiled.**

"**I love you Shane."**

"**I love you too Mitchie." he said.**

**Then he kissed me. When we broke apart I laid on the blanket with him, my head on his chest, his strong arms wrapped around me, I had no fear at all, and with comfort I slowly drifted to sleep in the arms of the man I love.**


End file.
